


Angel Down

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Human Castiel runs afoul of some germs.





	Angel Down

Angel Down

Cast: Reader and Castiel

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 2139

Summary: Human Castiel runs afoul of some germs

 

"Dean! What's wrong with me!"

You heard Castiel's rough voice coming from the library. It sounded weird, and his tone was confused, almost frantic. Dean was laughing, and Cas wasn't taking it well.

"It's not funny, Dean! I think I'm dying. Oh no, it's coming again..."

You walk into the library right as Cas lets an explosive sneeze. Dean is holding onto the table, laughing. He waves his hand in front of him, trying to scatter the germs, since Cas hadn't covered his mouth. The poor angels eyes and nose were red and he looked absolutely miserable. He'd clearly caught a cold and had no idea how to hande it. It wasn't funny, but it kind of was. He's even more of a baby than most guys when they're sick. You glared at Dean.

"Really? He's sick and you're just going to laugh?" You smacked Dean across the shoulder. "You just remember this the next time you catch cold." You reached out to Cas, taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

"Sit," you ordered. You took a look at him, wrapped him in a blanket, and told him to stay put. You went all over the bunker, trying to gather what you needed to help him.

"Dean! Be useful and go get lemons, honey, and NyQuil." The elder Winchester grumbled but you heard the door of the bunker close behind him as he left. You went back into the living room to find Cas just as you'd left him. Sitting straight up on the couch, obviously suffering, and staring at the doorway. You felt so bad for him!

"Ok, Cas, tell me what's wrong." His pitiful puppy look was worse than Sams.

"My ability to breathe seems to have been compromised. I'm leaking and periodically my head seems to attempt to explode. I'm sick?"

"Yes, sweetie," you petted his head, tucking the blanket around him better. "You are most certainly sick. But you aren't feverish, so it's not the flu. I think it's just a cold."

"But I am not cold."

"It has nothing to do with your current temperature. It's just the name of the illness." You watched as he took on a look of pure panic and inhaled. You had tissues in front of his face as he sneezed again. He looked shocked every time he sneezed, and he was really confused about the tissues.

"Ok, let's start with the basics," you said gently, wiping his nose like a toddler. "That thing that just happened is a sneeze. It's your bodies attempt to eject irritating matter from your body. You will sneeze when dust gets in your nose or if you have allergies. You also sneeze when you are sick, not only because you are full of germs but because the mucus in your nose tickles the fine hairs in there."

"It feels as though my head is flying apart, and yet there is a rushing, tingling sensation at the same time that is very similar to an orgasm. I find the orgasm to be much more pleasant."

You couldn't help laughing. You'd never heard a sneeze described that way before, but it was pretty accurate now that you thought about it. You couldn't believe that he'd just compared it to an orgasm! There was something so wrong in your brain about the angel knowing about sex, despite the knowledge that he was human now. He still seemed so innocent. Of course, you couldn't say the idea of him in bed wasn't an interesting thought, but you shook it out of your head. Now was hardly the time.

"Im sorry, Cas," you said, holding his hand. "I wasn't laughing at you. I've just never heard of a sneeze compared to an orgasm. However, there is a thing about sneezes that you need to know. A sneeze propels germs out of your body at several miles per hour, and if not contained can form a giant cloud of contagion. So, when you sneeze you need to cover your nose and mouth. That prevents the germs from contaminating other surfaces and getting the rest of us sick."

You were showing him how to use the tissues, both to block the sneezes and to blow his nose. It was hilarious! He did the same thing little kids did. You demonstrated and he buried his face in the tissues and mimicked the noise you were making. You were trying to explain that the noise wasn't the helpful part. You kept laughing, and he was actually smiling a llittle as he struggled to understand. You heard the door and Dean came in. He dropped a plastic bag next to you and beat a hasty retreat.

"Keep Typhoid Mary away from the rest of us ok? I get sick and it won't be good."

"Yeah," you yelled down the hall after him. "Because you're a giant baby!"

"Bite me!" The door to his room shut behind him. You turned back to Cas, grinning.

"Ok, so we've covered dealing with sneezes and sniffles, right?" Cas nodded. "Ok, so next we're going to deal with medicine. I'll be right back. Just try to relax. And practice with the tissues. Your nose is running again."

You took the plastic bag into the kitchen. Sam was sitting there at the kitchen table, staring into his laptop. He seemed not to have noticed anything going on in the bunker in the last half hour. You shook your head, putting the kettle on and taking the things out of the bag. Honey, lemon juice, liquid NyQuil (which was going to be just awful) and more tissues. You started making the tea and filled a cup of water so Cas could wash down the NyQuil. Then you turned to Sam.

"Hey," you got his attention. "Cas has a cold. You might want to clear out."

"Oh crap," Sam winced as he started packing up his computer. "Poor guy. How's he taking it?"

"He compared a sneeze to an orgasm." Sam cracked up.

"I guess he'll be ok then." He headed off to his room. "Take care of him. Tell him I hope he feels better."

You loaded everything onto a tray and carried it carefully into the living room. Cas had laid his head against the back of the couch and was making small noises of pure misery. You set your burden down on the coffee table. More tissues, and he finally managed to get an actual blow. His eyes widened as he managed to breathe for just a second. But of course, it blocks right back up.

"You're doing great, Cas," you told him. You put the honey and lemon in the tea. You didn't put the shot of whiskey in it, just because you knew the NyQuil was going to throw him for a loop. You took the little cup and filled it with the hideous green liquid.

"Ok, now this is going to be really really gross but I need you to take it. This is medicine and it will help you breathe better. It will also probably make you sleepy, which is good. Your body heals as you sleep." You handed him the little cup and held the water at the ready.

"So, you're going to shoot the whole thing back. Try not to taste it. And chase it with this water. Ok? Ready? Go!"

Cas tilted the cup back, but it was too slow and you knew it. The taste hit and next thing he was spraying green syrup all over you and the living room floor. He was choking and gagging and trying desperately to spit the stuff out.

"Cas! Cas stop!" You were giggling and trying to wipe the green off his face. He looked like he'd just bitten into a particularly juicy leprechaun. God, he was so damned cute! Even sick he was adorable.

"That was horrible! How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Cas was scrubbing at his tongue with handfuls of tissue. You couldn't help giggling. You went and got a wet rag and tried to clean up. You peeled out of your overshirt since it was pretty sticky now. You sat down next to him in a black tank top and got as much of the medicine off of him and his blanket as possible.

"Well, obviously it doesn't do much to help you if you don't swallow it. I told you you need to shoot it. I think Dean was actually trying to get me back. He knows damned well this is the absolute worst version of this medicine that you can get. I don't know why he'd take it out on you. Sometimes he's a little childish."

"Am not!" Echoed down the hall.

"Dean, you ass! Go get real medicine!"

"Fine. Wimp." The bunker door closed again. You sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Cas was looking down at his lap, the picture of a kicked puppy. You couldn't help it. You hugged him.

"Aw, Cas," you caught his eye. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being a bother. For," he gestured at the mess. "For spitting out the medicine."

"Oh baby, no one can blame you for that. That stuff is beyond foul." You picked up the steaming cup and wrapped his hands around it. "Try this."

Cas smelled it and seemed intrigued. He knew there was honey in it. He liked honey. And bees. Bees were nice. The honey was good. Not as good as the stuff he'd gotten that one time, but still nice. The lemon cut some of the sweetness and there was a hint of mint in the tea. All in all it was very pleasant, and he found the warm beverage very relaxing.

"Feel a bit better?" Cas nodded.

"This is very good. What is its purpose?"

"It's something of a natural medicine. Honey is naturally antibacterial. The acid in the lemon will cut the mucus in your throat and mint helps your tummy. Plus medicine, as well as the sickness itself, tends to dehydrate you. You have to keep drinking fluids. The steam from the tea will also help open your sinuses. Humans spent a long time dealing with illnesses before the invention of modern medicine."

A door shut and Dean tossed a box of gelcaps in the doorway. You told him exactly what you thought of him until his door closed. Honestly, Castiel was one of his best friends. Why was he being such a jerk about this? You popped two of the pills out of the packaging and handed them to Cas with the glass of water.

"Ok, you have to swallow these whole. Don't chew them. They are slick and the water will help. Take them one at a time if you think you'll have trouble."

You watched him, ready to catch a flying pill. He had trouble with the first one. It was rather against human nature to swallow things whole and dealing with a gag reflex was probably very new. The second one went down fine. You praised him and handed him back his tea. In minutes his eyes stopped focusing and he was nodding. He didn't seem to enjoy not being in control of himself in that way.

"Y/N, I am very dizzy. It is an odd state of detachment. I don't like it."

"I know sweetie. It's the medicine. If you close your eyes the dizziness will go away and you will go to sleep." The medicine did seem to be hitting him rather hard. You had to remember that he'd probably not taken any medicine before, and even his vessel could have been a lightweight. You took the empty tea cup from his hands, and lay him down on the couch.

"Here, sleep for a little while. You'll feel better when you wake up." You tucked up his blankets, taking his shoes off and trying to make him comfortable. You kissed his forehead and went to leave him in peace, but he grabbed your wrist. He looked up at you with eyes swimming bright blue in reddened eyes. He looked so pitiful.

"Will you stay with me." How could you resist?

"Of course, angel."

You curled up at the end of the sofa, his head pillowed in your lap. You stroked his hair, smoothing cool fingers across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips. Just petting him lightly until he fell asleep. You shook your head, smiling to yourself. You'd thought he couldn't get any sweeter, until you saw his face as he slept. Oh boy were you doomed. You sighed. That was when you lost the fight with your heart.


End file.
